Her Hearts Desire
by vampiress12912
Summary: After leaving her feudal family behind can her heart remain pure for the love she had for the one she thought would never return her love or will it wither away? SessxKags
1. Leaving Her Heart Behind

**A/N: This is my first fic in a longggggg time so please be gentle with me and a big thanks to Alanna-Sama, my beta reader.**

Looking across the field at how the children have grown and how everything has changed, I realize how much I am going to miss this place, the fresh air, the freedom of not being confined to modern life and the constant traveling along the country side. When I was pulled down the well 3 years ago I had no idea that this is where I would end up. I shattered the Shikon no Tama, was kidnapped by Koga and Naraku, faced the band of seven, survived Lord Popsicle and through it all managed to fall in love and not to mention I graduated from High School, with honors. With how much time I have spent in the Sengoku Jidai I have no idea how in the world I did it but I did and I've been accepted into Tokyo University and have to say good-bye to my family here. Inuyasha is gone and I'm OK with that, I miss him terribly and I hope to see him someday although it won't really be him, reincarnation and all that.

"Sango-chan!" I yell as I see her flying towards me on Kirara.

"Kagome-chan, how are you? I am so glad I made it in time." Sango says dismounting off Kirara.

"Where's Miroku-kun?" I ask noticing that he is missing.

"Walking home, his cursed hand grabbed another woman's ass again. I am just so tired of him doing this, I want him to respect me but he grabs any woman's ass he can get his hands on." Sango replies peeved.

"When is he ever going to learn?" I ask laughing.

"Never apparently, I am about to just walk away and find someone else that can respect me." Sango replies sadly.

Miroku showed up about 2 hours before sunset looking rather humble and worn.

"My dearest Sango, my humblest apologies for my poor behavior. You are my one and only and I love you." Miroku said kneeling before her.

"Get up houshi." Sango says with tears in her eyes. "I love you too but this has to stop, I feel so disrespected when you do this, cursed hand or not, I will not continue to put up with this." She says hugging him to her.  
Suddenly I feel an aura of immense power coming towards us. It's the Daiyokai Sesshomaru, ever since the final battle when he rescued me from Naraku I have felt a connection to him. I might even go to say that I think that I am in love with him, but I know in my heart that he can't love me, a ningen miko, but who knows maybe 500 years from now he can.

Sesshomaru was patrolling his boarders thinking about how he has changed over the last 3 years. The first change he notices was that he actually was relieved when his brother was released from his enchanted sleep and instead of killing him, he trained him without Inuyasha ever finding out. The second was that his distain for all things human was gone. His daughter was human and he was damn proud of her. The third change was harder to accept because it was a matter of the heart. He was in love but not with a demoness but a human, his brothers miko to be exact, however it could never be because of court politics and the fact she was in love with Inuyasha and he couldn't betray his memory like that. Suddenly he felt her aura, he had left his borders in his thoughts and found himself near the bone eaters well, As he stands there watching her, the wind catches her scent and begins blowing her beautiful hair around her. It takes all of his control once her enticing scent of honeysuckel and sakura bloosoms hits him. Breaking the tree line his miko spots him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how may we help you?" His miko greets him with a mysterious look in her eye, almost a look of longing in her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru only wished to inquire your well being miko." Sesshomaru asked stoically.

"I am fine Sesshomaru-sama, however I do have something to ask of you?" Kagome replies nervously.

"What is it you wish to ask miko?" Sesshomaru replies raising an eyebrow.

"When Shippo returns from fox school and Miroku and Sango cannot care for him, would you please care for him in my stead?" Kagome asks even more nervous then before.

"Can you not care for your Kit yourself miko?" Sesshomaru replies.

"No my lord I cannot, the well will pull me back to my time at Sunset." Kagome relies sadly. Sesshomaru was shocked, he didn't know what to say to that.

Standing there looking at the well Kagome found herself very upset at leaving this place, her son, her brother and sister and then there is Lord Popscicle. Sunset was mere moments away and so Kagome was saying her goodbyes. When she reached Sesshomaru she handed him a letter and before he knew what he was doing he was hugging her to him with his nose buried in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent and committing it to memory so that he would never forget it.

"I'll miss you Kagome, things won't be the same without you." Sesshomaru whispered to her.

"Then you will survive the next 500 years to see me again, leave Japan in 1941 and don't come back until 1950, there will be a war during that time and many lives will be lost. I don't want to loose you too." Kagome said with tears in her eyes as she pulled away, she turns and walks to the well and as she jumps in she whispers so low that Sesshomaru barely heard it, "I love you Sesshomaru, Wait for me?"

As she disappears Sesshomaru is stunned but replies to her question even though she can't hear it, "I will wait until the end of time my Koishii." As he turns to walk away with tears in his eyes and a hole in his heart.


	2. Just a Dream

Once I landed on the other side I couldn't help it and the tears just started pouring along with the heart wrenching sobs coming from my throat, I had no idea if he listened to me and left Japan during WWII or not and if he even survived the last 500 years. I already miss him so much as I feel like my heart has been crushed. After about 2 hrs of crying I finally manage to pull myself together long enough to climb out of the well and walk to the house.

"Okaa-san, Sota, Ji-chan, I'm home!" I call out as I step in the door and remove my shoes.

"Kagome, honey I am so glad your home, Sota's at soccer practice and Ji-chan is at his bridge club. These came in the mail while you were away, how long are you here for this time?" Mrs. Higurashi asks hesitantly.

"I'm home for good Okaa, I well is sealed now and everyone is gone." I say beginning to cry again.

"My baby, I am so sorry, I'm sure not all of them are gone, didn't you tell me that demons live for a very very long time?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her.

"Yes Okaa, but if they didn't listen they might have gotten caught up in WWII and killed." Kagome says sniffling into her mothers shoulder. "Ok enough crying, lets see what I got in the mail." Kagome says pulling away from her mother. 'Lets see, bank statement, Kendo ad, Kendo letter, Tokyo U packet, wait a minute, Kendo letter, why in the world would a Kendo dojo send me a letter?' she thought as she opened it. It read:

_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,_  
_ We at the Tashio Kendo Dojo invite you to join us for the Grand art of Kendo at its finest. We have masters with many years of experience as well as a variety of weapons to learn with. Our dues are cost effective and we offer classes around current college classes as well as time away for mid terms and finals. By joining our Dojo you will have the ability to continue with you classes as well as hone your muscles and skills. We implore you to com and see us at your convenience. We are located approximately 6 blocks south of the Sunset Shrine we look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_  
_Tashio-sensai_

"Okaa, how do you feel about me practicing Kendo?" Kagome asks her mother setting the letter down and picking up her back statement.

"My dear I think Kendo would be the least dangerous thing you could have done over the last three years." Mrs. Higurashi said with a small laugh.

"Very true, Oh my Kami, Okaa-san take a look at this!" Kagome says handing her mother her back statement.

"Oh my, Kagome where did all of this come from, this is a small fortune. I know you had a good amount in there from your father before he died but where did the rest come from?" Mrs. Higurashi asked stunned.

"I don't know Okaa, but the deposits started the day I fell through the well at 200,000 yen every 2 weeks according to this the next deposit was supposed to be today." Kagome says trailing off. She gets up and goes into the living room and pulls out Sota's laptop and boots it up. After she logs in she connects to the internet and goes to her online banking statement and notices that her balance has increased significantly, her jaw hit's the ground at the balance of 74,329,436 yen. Her paper statement said she had 23,764,936 yen but this is more then doubled, 'Who ever is putting money in my account just deposited 50,564,500 into my account, this has to be a mistake.' She hits print and puts the print out in her purse for in the morning. All of the sudden there was a bang from in the front of the house and Kagome went running to find out what happened. As soon as she looks out the front door she see's Sota picking up the groceries he had dropped, there was glass all over so she reached over and put her shoes on and walked over and started helping him clean it up without saying a word. She wanted to see how long it would take him to realize it was her and not their Okaa-san.

"It's ok Okaa, I got….." Sota said as he lifted his head and realized that it was Kagome and not their Okaa-san. "KAGOME!" He said leaping on to her after she took his stunned appearance to back away from the shattered glass. He tackled her to the ground while giving her a big hug, "I was so worried about you, please tell me your gonna stay longer then a couple days, I have missed you so much onee-chan?!" Sota begs her.

"I am back to stay otouto, I'm not leaving anymore, the well is sealed." Kagome said returning his hug with a small smile.

"I am so sorry nee-chan, I know how much it meant to you. Did you beat the bad guys?" Sota asked helping her to her feet and going to finish picking up the glass that broke.

"Yes otouto, we did. We beat Naraku and I completed the Jewel, then Midoriko gave me a week to say good-bye to everyone and sent me back here." Kagome said helping him to pick up the broken glass. "What did Okaa-san have you buy that was in a glass jar?" Kagome said as she knicked her finger.

"Pickled ginger, Oh my gosh your bleeding!" Sota exclaimed reaching in his pocket for a tissue.

"It's Ok otouto, watch this." Kagome said holding her hand out in front of her as a blue glow took over the cut and sealed it instantly. Sota looked astonished and started to ask how she did that but before he got the chance she explained, "I've been working my miko abilities, healing was the first one I mastered because of how often I got hurt, then was my barriers and purification. I can even heal others but that takes a lot of energy, and no you can't tell your friends." Kagome said as she saw the light in his eyes.

"Darn it nee-chan that's not fair, I can't tell my friends about anything cool about you." Sota said with a pout. He picked up the groceries and brought them in the house with Kagome following close behind.

"Okaa, Sota mauled me in the courtyard!" Kagome said trying to tease Sota.

"Sota I know you missed your sister but if your gonna maul her do it on the carpet so she doesn't get hurt." Mrs. Higurashi said with a small laugh.

"Thanks Okaa-san real loving there." Kagome said with a fake pout. "I'm gonna go take a shower before dinner. I'll be right back you monsters." Kagome said laughing at the look on her mothers face. Then Mrs. Higurashi picked up a towel and through it at her laughing as Kagome ran away. Once she was upstairs she went to her room and went to grab some clean clothes as she was going through her drawer she noticed her training gi that Sesshomaru had given her a few weeks ago. It even still had his scent on it, 'That's strange I have never noticed that before, his scent is like a forest rain at night, I miss him so much, I think I'll put this on after my shower and I'll train a little after dinner.' She thinks, grabbing the gi and a clean towel and goes to take her shower.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_I'm sitting under the Goshinboku with the wind blowing through my hair and along my face. It feels like a lovers caress and that brings me back to thinking about him. 'I wish I knew how he felt about me.' Suddenly he appears and tells her how he feels._

_"I love you Kagome. Please be my mate?" He says Kissing me with a tenderness I've never seen from him. When he brakes the kiss I reply, _

_" I love you more then anything in the world. I just wish this wasn't a dream. I miss you so much.." She's cut off by his lips_

_" This isn't a dream by normal standards, I have dream walked to see you again. I have survived the last 500 years and I have missed you so much. I never got to tell you how much I loved you so I am now." Sesshomaru said sitting down next to her when her knees collapsed_

_"You've been here this whole time and you never told me!? You never came to see me!?" Kagome said very upset at the notion._

_"I couldn't, I had to let things play out like they were supposed to, but you will see me very soon. We never did finish our training." He said with a laugh._

_"You mean you never finished beating my ass." Kagoma says laughing with him as she reaches up and kisses him on the lips. It was a slow tender kiss that quickly turned passionate. As he laid her down on the ground and started to run his hands down her sides and resting them on her hips as he laid next to her. She rests her hands on his chest as they broke the kiss but he continues to run his lips down her neck until he gets to where her neck and shoulder meet and he begins to nip and suck at her pulse point as she moans his name. _

_"Kagome, your mother has horrible timing, Its time to wake up." Sesshomaru says kissing her on the head._

_*End Dream Sequence*_

Kagome woke up very flustered and replied to her, "I'm up Okaa-san!" As she tried to get the ache to leave from between her legs. "Now I need a cold shower." She said getting up and gathering her clothes for a her shower. 'I hope that wasn't just my imagination. That felt so real and so good I miss him so much' She thinks with the tears gathering in her eyes.


	3. Lonely Rembrance

After taking her shower she went down stairs to eat breakfast and found her Ji-chan sitting there with a wicked smile.

"Good morning Ji-chan, what's with the evil smile this morning?" Kagome asked suspiciously as she sat down next to him.

"Your brother told me what happened last night with the cut on your hand. You have become very powerful and I was wondering if, after we eat, you can show me how you have progressed?" Ji-chan asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure Ji-chan but I am not going to be using my abilities unless I have to so no bragging about them to your shrine friends. I don't want to become some guinea pig if the wrong person finds out." Kagome tells him.

"Of course my dear." Ji-chan said as he picks up his chop sticks to eat his food.  
After they finished eating Kagome joined Ji-chan in his meditation and prayer, then began to show him all her new tricks. First she showed him her barriers, then her healing abilities but he was most impressed with her ability with a katana. Hers was in her room still so she formed one out of her energy and began the kata that Sesshomaru had taught her before the defeat of Naraku. She moved throughout the kata flawlessly and by the time she was done her grandfather's jaw had hit the ground.

"That was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking!" Ji-chan exclaimed clapping his hands. "You are an excellent swordswoman and your powers are amazing. I have in all of my days never seen such control as you have." He said rising to his feet. "I think its time we go in and have some lunch. Then you can help me clean out the shed and tell me if you recognize anything." Ji-chan said gleefully.

"Ji-chan! The shed, really?" Kagome whined

"Yes my dear, the shed." Ji-chan said wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't like you very much right now." Kagome said pouting. Ji-Chan laughs as he walks next to her and they enter the house.

"What is so funny father?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"Just my beautiful granddaughter, who will be helping me on the shed this afternoon." Ji-Chan said with a laugh.

"You poor dear. I'll grab you a couple dust masks." Mrs. Higurashi said laughing.

"Thank you Okaa-san, my sense of smell has gotten a lot better and I'm having trouble adjusting as it is. I think my miko abilities have changed it in order to smell things that can hurt me and all of this pollution is really doing a number on my sinus'." Kagome said wrinkling her nose.

"Ok dear, btw don't forget that next weekend I want you out of the house for the day. I have some people coming over for a meeting for the Shrine." Mrs. Higurashi said suspiciously.

"Ok Okaa-san, now please grab those masks so I can get this over with. I'm dreading it already." Kagome complained. As her mother goes to grab the masks Kagome feels a tingle along her aura. It feels familiar but she can't place it. She closes her eyes as she walks outside and lets her senses guide her. As soon as she steps outside the aura gets that much stronger and as she walks towards it she starts to feel the apprehension build in her stomach. She puts her hand on her katana and stops waiting to see what happens.

"So its true. You are still alive. How are you still alive?" A voice says from the tree line. As the demon steps forward Kagome drops her stance to one of battle.

"I came from this time Kagura, a better question would be how are you still alive? I destroyed Naraku. You should have died along with him." Kagome says guarded and suddenly she was very glad that she had put a barrier around the house as soon as she sensed this presence.

"When you killed Naraku, my heart was returned to me and I thank you for restoring my freedom to me. When you disappeared I never had the chance to thank you for that and for freeing Kanna even though that meant her death. She begged for it everyday." Kagura said slightly teary eyed.

"Why are you here Kagura?" Kagome said suspiciously.

"I needed to thank you for what you did then. Without killing Naraku, I never would have made things right with my mate and had the beautiful cubs that I have now. Even if they do have their fathers wonderful OCD personality." Kagura said with a laugh as Kagome lowered her guard slightly but never removed her hand from her katana.

"Kami, please don't tell me you mated Kouga?" Kagome said surprised.

"That I did Kagome and I love him dearly. The first 100 years were the hardest but when I was almost killed by a horrid Oni, he saved me and nursed me back to health and mated me not to soon after that." Kagura said wistfully.

"I am really glad that you two settled your differences. He has had a crush on you for awhile but let his stupid pride get in the way." Kagome said with a smirk.

"What? What do you mean he's had a crush on me for a while?" Kagura asked bewildered.

"I mean that for the last year, for me that is, he has had that wistful look every time he would see you or someone would mention you. He was just to stupid to do anything about it and he was very lucky that you survived the final battle and the years after." Kagome said with a knowing look.

"Thank you Kagome. I think I'm gonna go home and spend some time with my mate since our cubs are at school." Kagura said with a broad smile.

"Have fun but bring your mate by sometime. Just flare your aura so I know its you and don't flip out like I did this time." Kagome said as Kagura pulled a feather from her bun. As she boarded her feather her concealment charm took effect and she became invisible.

As Kagome was digging through the storage shed she began to find some interesting things. One of which was a box that had the symbol of the Shikon No Tama on it, followed by a fang, fire, Shinjuku, crescent moon and the hiraikotsu. As soon as she saw it she dropped to the ground with tears in her eyes and opened the box. Upon opening it there was a flash of light and suddenly she lost consciousness.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_"For so long I have waited here for you to find this box. Here are my wishes for you Kagome, my best friend and little sister: Love. Love with your whole heart. He needs you more then you know, more then he knows. He loves you like no other could. You are Yin, he is Yang. You need each other to be complete. I wish I could have had the guts to tell you this before I died and I am so sorry for the way that things happened. I wish they could have been different but it is what it is. All we can do now is live everyday to its fullest. The final battle is soon for me, probably already past for you and I am so proud of you that you won. You won't be seeing this if you didn't. I am proud of you that you melted the ice around his heart and that he trained you the way he did. Even if it is incomplete. I miss you Kagome and I love you. Take care of yourself and the runt._

_*End Dream Sequence*_

Kagome slowly regained consciousness and the tears started again. 'Damn you Inuyasha! I thought I could do this without you but damn it. I need my best friend' Kagome thought as the tears slowed down only to begin again when she realized how alone she felt.


	4. A Dream Come True

**A/N: WARNING: CITRUS MATERIAL READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

She woke up the next morning with a pounding in her head as she remembered what had happened. 'Inuyasha, how could you leave me like this, when I needed you the most and Sesshomaru where the hell are you? You should have come for me by now .' She thinks as she gets up and starts getting ready for the day. As she goes through her drawers she finds her training gi and a small smile crosses her face. It was this gi that she was wearing the day that she got her first hit in on Sesshomaru and that he finally realized his feelings for her. 'I swear he almost kissed me that day right then after he had pinned me. I wish he would have then all of this self doubt wouldn't be an issue.' She thought bringing the gi to her chest. She looked over at the calendar and realized that today was a Monday so she decided to head to the bank to find out where all of the deposits were coming from and then she would check out that dojo. She put the gi on her bed for later and pulled out a white mini skirt with a black off the shoulder top and black Capri leggings to go under the skirt. She grabs her clean towel out of the linen closet in her room and lays her clothes out. She gets in the shower and scrubs her face clean of the tears from the night before. Standing there she starts thinking about the dream she had the night before and can't believe how vivid her imagination was. Just thinking about it made her ache in the weirdest of places and made her start to sweat and her skin become ultra sensitive._ 'He leans down and takes her lips into a sweet and tender kiss as his hands rub down her body and grabs her hips to pull her to him.'_ As she continues to wash her self she absentmindedly rubs her soapy hands over her chest and she jumps as the ache grows almost unbearably._ 'He lays her down on the grass after pulling her gi free from her obi and runs his lips down her neck softly before burying he nose at her pulse point and licking and nipping at the point.'_ She rubs her legs together trying to relieve the ache but it only intensifies even more. Finally she tries to just ignore it but when she goes to wash the rest of her and her hands rub against her slit she realizes how wet she is although not with water. _'She lays there moaning as his head makes it's way down her stomach to the tantalizing aroma coming from her soaked curls.'_ A strong shot of pleasure courses through her from the tips of her toes to the top of her head and she wanted more then anything for the pleasure to continue and she did it again. This time went further by rubbing her hand through her curls and to her clit and when she did this she let out a strangled moan as she continued rubbing, trying to relieve the pressure only to realize she needed more but she couldn't figure out what._ 'His talented fingers replace his mouth as he moves back up towards her mouth with his lips and as she is moving and moaning under him so close but so far away.'_ By this point she is so aroused and feeling herself feels so good. Her fingers slip down to her tunnel that she feels with avid curiosity when her finger accidentally slips into the wetness and suddenly that empty feeling isn't so empty. _'He aligns himself with her entrance and begins to enter her watching for any sign of pain. When there is none he fully enters her and she lets out a moan of satisfaction.'_ She pumps her hand back and forth as her breathing starts to hitch and she can only think about getting what she has strived so hard for, completion. She adds a second finger and moves her hand that much faster. _'She is on her hands and knees and he is thrusting into her from behind and hitting the sweet spot every time. She can feel the tightness in her belly get so tight it feels like its going to explode and she reaches underneath her to play with him. As soon as she makes contact he moves faster and moaning that much louder.'_ She can feel how close she is when suddenly her thumb brushes her clit and she climaxes so hard that she draws blood from her lip from stifling the scream that wanted to burst through._ 'With a speed only a demon has he thrusts into her as she reaches her climax and squeezes him so tight that he can't help but climax himself and as he does he lets out a loud roar. He bites down at her pulse point, claiming her as his mate and making her climax a second time.'_ She leans against the wall as her breathing stabilizes and she doesn't feel like she's going to pass out and finishes her shower in the water that is quickly getting cold. As she steps out of the shower and looks in the mirror she sees that she bit almost through her lip. So she concentrates on it and heals it with her power as if it was never there. After that is done she dries her hair with the towel first then the rest of her body and looks at herself in the mirror. Her skin was flawless and glowing with the aftermath of her climax. Although she still couldn't believe that she did that as she blushes with remembrance. After she finishes drying off and moisturizing she gets dressed and goes downstairs for something to eat but the house was very quiet. She stops and lets her aura flair looking for any signs of anyone there. She finds none and just goes downstairs to the kitchen to grab a granola bar and an apple when she finds the note on the table from her mother.

_Kagome,_  
_Your brother is at a friends house and Ji-Chan and I are out at the market getting dinner for tonight. I left a surprise for you in the Garage. Just go ahead and grab the box off the table and enjoy._

_I love you and Happy Birthday._  
_Okaa- San_

'Ok cryptic much.' Kagome thought as she grabbed the box without even opening it and stepped out into the garage after putting her shoes on to find this mysterious surprise. After opening the door and turning on the light she finds the most beautiful thing ever. It's a Kawasaki Ninja, the same bike she had been wanting for years ever since she got her license. It was yellow and royal blue with magenta stripes running down both sides. She squealed with joy and ran over to it completely forgetting about the box as she had dropped it. She looked all over the bike for the keys and when she couldn't find them she realized she had come out there with a box. She got off the bike and opened the box to find a set of keys and another note.

_'You had better be careful with this. You have shown great responsibility with everything you have been through. Graduating High School while coming back and forth through the well and your accomplishments there. I am so proud of you and this is your reward. I have been saving money for a long time to get you a car when you turned 16 but since you were coming and going I decided to wait until now to get this for you. Enjoy this bit of freedom. By the way I know you searched the bike for these before you remembered you had the box. Ji-Chan owes me 25 yen now. Have fun and Enjoy.'_

Kagome laughed at the bet her mother had made with Ji-Chan. Oh she knew her so well. Kagome went back in the house and grabbed her purse making sure she had her bank statement and the printout from her online account. She also made sure as to not forget her wallet that housed her license, her atm and credit cards. When she got back out to the garage after locking up she opened the storage compartment and put her purse in and noticed a jacket and gloves which she pulled out and gladly put on. The pants were in there too but she didn't want to go back to the house to change. She put the keys in the ignition and fired her up, she noticed she had a full tank of gas as she backed out of the garage and once she was out she twisted her hair up into a knot in back and slipped her helmet on over her hair. Once she put the visor down she started down the driveway slowly and when she reached the bottom she signaled and turned right heading to the bank. Once she got there she parked and turned her baby off. When she got off the bike several men started wolf whistling at her when she removed her helmet and gloves. She opened her storage compartment and pulled out her purse and stored the jacket and gloves in it and locked it with her key.  
When she got in the bank she walked right up to the desk of a teller who was free and asked to speak to the manager regarding her account. Once the manager was free she came up to Kagome and introduced herself.

"Good morning, I am Tanaka-san. How may I help you?" She introduced herself.

"Good morning Tanaka-san. I am Higurashi Kagome and I have a issue with my account regarding some deposits that I personally didn't make and I would like to find out where they are coming from and if they are from the same source or different source so I can make sure there isn't a mistake." Kagome says explaining the situation.

"Absolutely Higurashi-san, please follow me to my office and we can get this matter sorted out." Tanaka-san said as she lead Kagome to her office. Once she got to her office she let Kagome go in first before she sat herself behind her desk and begin typing information in the computer to bring up Kagome's account. Suddenly Kagome felt an aura brush against her aura as the manager was busy trying to find all the information that Kagome had requested. Upon concentrating she discovered that the manager was who's aura she felt and it was YOKAI. Neko-yokai to be exact and she had felt this aura before.

"Touran, why didn't you tell me it was you!" Kagome said as the neko looked at her shyly.

"I wasn't sure if it was you or not. The last time I saw you was 500 years ago. I thought you were dead by now and had been reincarnated. When I saw you in the building I wasn't sure or not because I've never had to deal with someone's reincarnation so I didn't know." Touran said in a rush to get it out. Kagome laughed at her and told her the truth.

"I am from this time. I was born 18 years ago and 3 years ago I fell down a well on my families shrine and landed in Edo 500 years ago." Kagome said wistfully. "I have only been back for a few days. The well sealed after we defeated Naraku and I wished on the jewel." Kagome said trying not to choke up.

"I'm sorry Kagome, well lets finish what you came here to do and we can get together some other time to catch up. It appears that the regular deposits are coming from the same source which would be from Tashio Corp." Touran said with a gulp.

"Tashio Corp. As in Tashio Kendo Dojo, that same Tashio?" Kagome said going a little pale.

"That would be a sub company but yes. The Tashio's have many different interests and apparently you are one of them." Touran said trying not to look her in the eye and give away what she knew.

"Wow, I got a letter from them last week inviting me down to the dojo. I think I'll head over there and find out what is going on and why they keep depositing this money into my account. Thanks Touran. Here's my phone number call me when your free and we can get together. Before I leave I just have one question, Is Sesshomaru still alive?" Kagome said with hope in her eyes.

"Yes he is but where I can not tell you." Touran said cryptically. Kagome sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get more information from her then what she had already gotten.

"Thanks Touran, see you later." Kagome said walking out the door. She headed for her bike when she felt a unfamiliar aura pressing against hers. She continues walking to her bike and unlocks the storage compartment and pulls out her gloves and jacket. The aura is getting closer and as it does she struggles to contain her power. Suddenly there is a gust of wind and and yokai male is standing in front of her with beautiful brown hair and magenta eyes. "Hello my beautiful woman. My name is Kenta and you shall be my woman." He said grabbing her hands. Kagome burst out in laughter and Kenta was becoming quickly uncomfortable.

"Did your father ever tell you of the Shikon No Miko?" Kagome asked him struggling to breath.

"Yes… aren't you a little young to know my father?" Kenta asked very confused.

"You may have thought is was legend and now it is, but that is my reality. I am the Shikon no Miko and I will tell you the same thing I told your father. I am not your woman and I will never be your woman." Kagome said pulling her hands away.

"How in the world do you know my father?" Kenta asked angrily.

"I am Kagome the Shikon no Miko and slayer of Naraku. Ask your father and mother about me. They will tell you everything." Kagome said getting on her bike after donning her gloves and jacket and putting the key in the ignition. Once she started it up and put her helmet on she looked over at Kenta who was standing there in shock. Kagome just laughed as she watched for other cars backing out and did so and started on her way to the dojo. All the way there she couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kenta's face once he realized who she was. She was still laughing when she walked into the dojo, when all of the sudden she stopped and realization hit her square in the face.


End file.
